mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia (miniseria)
My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia (seria) - seria krótkometrażowych odcinków animowanych, stanowiących uzupełnienie do specjalnego odcinka świątecznego My Little Pony: Najlepszy prezent świata; ponadto wydane zostały dwa odcinki przedstawiające zdarzenia po filmie oraz odcinek przedstawiający zdarzenia po jednym z odcinków ósmej serii. Seria ta miała premierę na YouTube 11 grudnia 2018 roku. Premiera w Polsce odbyła się zaś dopiero 7 stycznia 2019 roku. __TOC__ Odcinki Superwyzwanie Superwyzwanie (ang. Triple Pony Dare Ya) - pierwszy odcinek serii. Miał swoją premierę na kanale Hasbro 11 grudnia 2018 roku. Polska premiera odbyła się dopiero prawie 4 tygodnie później - 7 stycznia 2019 roku. W odcinku występują Applejack i Rainbow Dash. Fabuła Czekając w kolejce, by kupić Babci Smith ciasto owocowe na Wigilię Serdeczności, Applejack "rzuca wyzwanie" Rainbow Dash w cierpliwym czekaniu. Nie mogąc czekać na ciasto, Rainbow przyspiesza do przodu, tym samym przegrywając zakład. Nie chcąc zaakceptować porażki, pegazica rzuca wyzwanie Applejack na zawody wyzwań, a pierwszy kucyk, który ukończy wyzwanie, zostanie ogłoszony mistrzem. Applejack i Rainbow zaczynają nawzajem wypełnić różne niemożliwe zadania, a mistrz musi jeszcze zostać ogłoszony. Później Pinkie Pie wchodzi z pomysłem rozstrzygnięcia konkursu, a ona każe zarówno Applejack, jak i Rainbow, aby przestały się śmiać. Kiedy obie odmawiają tego, Pinkie wygrywa nagrodę wyzwań i ku zaskoczeniu Applejack i Rainbow, ogłasza się mistrzem. Wielka ucieczka Wielka ucieczka (ang. The Great Escape Room) - drugi odcinek serii. Miał swoją premierę na kanale Hasbro 11 grudnia 2018 roku. Polska premiera odbyła się dopiero prawie 4 tygodnie później - 7 stycznia 2019 roku. W nim występują Mane 6. Fabuła Pinkie Pie zaprasza swoje przyjaciółki do gry w pokoju zagadek w Farmie Sweet Apple z okazji Wigilii Serdeczności. Ostrzega ich, że drzwi pozostaną zamknięte, dopóki gra się nie skończy i że jeśli nie uciekną przed upływem czasu, wydarzy się coś "super wielkiego i naprawdę przerażającego" - choć nie pamięta, co to jest. Kucyki wykonują długą serię dziwacznych zadań w celu wyjścia z pokoju zagadek, takie jak lizanie cukierków, żonglowanie pudełkami upominkowymi, liczenie poszczególnych kawałków siana i robienie grzbietu, podczas gdy Pinkie dostarcza małych wskazówek lub pomocy. Niestety, nie są w stanie zlokalizować klucza, aby odblokować wyjście, a czas w końcu się kończy. Kucyki zbierają się wokół Pinkie w obawie, że coś "wielkiego i przerażającego" wkrótce się wydarzy. Gigantyczne pudełko upominkowe wznosi się za nimi, a Gummy wyskakuje z niego na spadochronie, ku rozczarowaniu przyjaciółek Pinkie. Tajemnicze głosy Tajemnicze głosy (ang. Mystery Voice) - trzeci odcinek serii. Miał swoją premierę na kanale Hasbro 11 grudnia 2018 roku razem z dwoma poprzednimi odcinkami. Polska premiera odbyła się dopiero prawie 4 tygodnie później - 7 stycznia 2019 roku. Występują w nim Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy. Fabuła W Szkole Przyjaźni Rarity jest w trakcie nauczania Młodej Szóstki, jak tworzyć tradycyjne lalki na Wigilię Serdeczności. Ale jej lekcja jest ciągle przerywana przez ogłoszenia o szkolnych klubach bądź wydarzeniach nadawanych przez system P.A., dostarczany przez różnych komentatorów. Po wielorazowej przerwie w nauce Rarity idzie na skargę do spikerów. Na zewnątrz pokoju systemowego Rarity trafia do Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy, których zajęcia były również nieustannie przerywane zapowiedziami szkolnymi. Cała trójka wchodzi do pokoju i odkrywa, że wszystkie głosy spikerów zostały stworzone przez jednego kucyka: Applejack. Wyjaśnia na ich pytanie, że Twilight Sparkle pozwoliła jej robić ogłoszenia szkolne na cały dzień i postanowiła sprawić im radość, aby nadrobić wszystkie szkolne kluby i odwołania wydarzeń. Rarity wymyśla pomysł, aby lepiej wykorzystać podszywanie się pod głosy Applejack. Niedługo później Applejack przekazuje uczniom opowieści o Święcie Dziękczynności, używając swojej interpretacji głosów, by podszyć się pod głosy: Księżniczki Platinum, Komandor Hurricane i Kanclerza Puddinghead. Wiatr we włosach Rarity Wiatr we włosach Rarity (ang. Rarity's Biggest Fan) - czwarty odcinek serii. Miał swoją premierę na kanale Hasbro 29 stycznia 2019 roku razem z dwoma poprzednimi odcinkami. Polska premiera odbyła się 30 stycznia 2019 roku; nastąpił jednak błąd, gdyż w polskiej wersji pojawia się tytuł francuski i vice versa (lektor w polskiej wersji odczytuje prawidłowy tytuł). W tym odcinku główną postacią jest Rarity. Fabuła W Ponyville Day Spa Rarity kwestionuje wybór Twilight, nie zmieniając jej fryzury, a Twilight sugeruje, że Rarity sama się zmienia (szczególnie jej fryzura). Inspirując się grzywami księżniczki Celestii i księżniczki Luny, Rarity postanawia mieć grzywę, która ciągle się porusza. Próbuje pomocy od Starlight Glimmer, która pomaga jej magią, różnych produktów z grzywą, a nawet wystawia głowę przez okno pociągu, aby osiągnąć ten efekt; niestety, nic nie poskutkowało. Po zejściu z pociągu Rarity spotyka się na dworcu ze Spike'em, któremu wcześniej zleciła odebranie tkanin. Kiedy widzi, jak tkanina wdziera się w bryzę stworzoną przez skrzydła Spike'a, Rarity wpada na dziwny pomysł. Jakiś czas później Twilight idzie do butiku i widzi, że Rarity udało się stworzyć jej nieustannie poruszającą się grzywę - dzięki temu, że Spike dmuchał na nią skrzydłami przez cały czas, co dla Twilight wydaje się bardzo dziwne. Apsik! Apsik! (ang. Ail-icorn) - piąty odcinek serii. Miał swoją premierę na kanale Hasbro 5 lutego 2019 roku razem z dwoma poprzednimi odcinkami. Polska premiera odbyła się 6 lutego 2019 roku. W tym odcinku główną postacią jest Twilight. Fabuła Wiosenne alergie Twilight, która mocno zachorowała, objawiają się jako gorączka na jej zaczerwienionym rogu, a Spike nie jest w stanie jej pomóc. Z powodu swojej choroby jej magia wywołuje dziwne i przypadkowe efekty, kiedy tylko kichnie; na przykład sprawia, że koła pojawiają się na kopycie Rarity, następnie zakrywa Fluttershy w lodzie, kolejną ofiarą zaklęcia jest Rainbow Dash, która zaczyna mówić tylko efektami dźwiękowymi, natomiast Applejack lata w powietrzu, jakby przy użyciu magii. Pinkie Pie przybywa jednak z lekarstwem, które zrobiła Zecora, i chociaż skutecznie wyleczyło ono Twilight oraz uwolniło jej przyjaciółki z kłopotliwych sytuacji, ma ono wielką wadę: z powodu nieznanych skutków ubocznych Twilight przekształciła się w małe niemowlę. Tym samym Spike do czasu wynalezienia antidotum musi zaopiekować się malutkim alikornikiem jako niania. Nauczycielka miesiąca Nauczycielka miesiąca (ang. Teacher of the Month) - szósty odcinek serii. Miał swoją premierę na kanale Hasbro 12 lutego 2019 roku. Polska premiera odbyła się 13 lutego 2019 roku. W tym odcinku główną postacią jest Fluttershy. Fabuła Po wydarzeniach z odcinka Lekcja nierywalizacji Fluttershy po raz szesnasty zostaje mianowana na Nauczycielkę Miesiąca. Rainbow Dash i Applejack, przygnębione tym, że to nie do żadnej z nich, tylko do jej przyjaciółki trafiło to wyróżnienie, pytają ją, jak to się stało, a Fluttershy wraca wspomnieniami do momentu, w którym głosowała na siebie. W tych czasach zdobyła przychylność studentów Szkoły Przyjaźni, sprawiając, że lekcje w szkole nie był nudne, lecz przyjemne i dostarczały zabawę. Zgodnie z sugestią Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash i Applejack postanawiają organizować specjalnie przyjęcie dla uczniów, a Fluttershy subtelnie sugeruje, że będą one nominowane do kolejnego głosowania na tytuł Nauczyciela Miesiąca. Kiedy jednak uczniowie dowiadują się, że przyjęcie to było pomysłem Fluttershy, głosują na nią siedemnasty raz z rzędu, ku rozczarowaniu Rainbow i Applejack, co oznaczało, że obie muszą poczekać do następnego głosowania, który odbędzie się za miesiąc. Starlight hipnotyzerka Starlight hipnotyzerka (ang. Starlight the Hypnotist) - siódmy odcinek serii. Miał swoją premierę na kanale Hasbro 19 lutego 2019 roku; polska premiera odbyła się dzień później, 20 lutego. W tym odcinku głównymi postaciami są Starlight i Twilight Fabuła Starlight kończy naprawić latawiec Pinkie Pie w kształcie babeczki, gdy ktoś puka do drzwi jej gabinetu. To była Twilight, która nieśmiało i niepewnie przyznaje się przyjaciółce, że od małego boi się... biedronek. Widziała je wszędzie: w bibliotece, podczas lekcji, podczas przerwy, a nawet podczas posiłków! Wyznaje też, że kiedy była mała, to cały rój owadów wleciał do jej domu, a według jej brata kropki biedronek to "oczy, które na wszystko patrzą". Najgorsze było to, że to Fluttershy poleciła uczniom zaopiekowanie się nimi, i są one w całej szkole, czego alikorn nie może znieść. Starlight nie może uwierzyć w to, że Twilight panicznie boi się tych małych owadów, ale wpada na świetny pomysł, jak wyleczyć przyjaciółkę z tej fobii: hipnoza. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem; niestety, końcówka hipnozy zostaje całkiem zepsuta przez pojawienie się Pinkie Pie, która wrzeszczy, że czas najwyższy puszczać latawce. Po nieudanej sesji Twilight puszcza latawca w kształcie biedronki, jednocześnie krzycząc do niego. Pinkie cieszy się, myśląc, że Twilight polubiła nowy latawiec, ale nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego jej przyjaciółka drze do latawca, żeby szybko stąd odleciał. Starlight natomiast nie miała odwagi powiedzieć różowej klaczce, że to przez nią Twilight się tak dziwnie zachowuje. Pozostało jedno pytanie: czy Twilight ponownie się wyleczy z tej obsesji, ale bez niczyjej (poza Starlight) obecności? Lody Dla... Ochłody? Lody Dla... Ochłody? (ang. Sundae, Sundae, Sundae) - ósmy odcinek serii. Miał swoją premierę na kanale Hasbro 26 lutego 2019 roku; polska premiera odbyła się dzień później, 27 lutego. W tym odcinku główną postacią jest Pinkie Pie. Fabuła W upalny dzień w Ponyville Pinkie Pie i rodzina Cake otwierają nową atrakcję w Cukrowym Kąciku, aby pomóc kucykom pokonać upał: Cukrowo Waflowo Lodowe Muzeum. Pinkie spędza zbyt dużo czasu, opowiadając kucykom o tematyce lodowego muzeum, ale pan i pani Cake zachęcają ją do pośpiechu. Niestety, zanim Pinkie wpuści kucyki do muzeum, wszystkie lody na wystawie stopiły się i zmieniły w zupę. Na szczęście, ku radości Pinkie, rozpuszczone lody wciąż dobrze smakują, a muzeum otwiera się na biznes. Galeria en:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/Animated shorts Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne